


Till We're Together Again

by Angels_and_Devils



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Music Video: MAMA (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_and_Devils/pseuds/Angels_and_Devils
Summary: The aftermath of the attack on the tree has left the Exo team in shambles. Scattered across the world, the team must find out how to awaken their powers again and find a way to get Kris, Luhan, and Tao back.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Everyone, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Everyone, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Everyone, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Everyone, Lu Han/Everyone, Oh Sehun/Everyone, Park Chanyeol/Everyone, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Everyone, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Back Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I don't know how good it's going to go, but I'm going to be uploading every Saturday. I've been working up the courage to write one of these stories for a while and decided since I'm not doing anything I might as well try now.

Long ago during the war against the Red Forces, there was a battle in the Tree of Life. Much was lost during the battle, including the three warriors of the Exo-m team. Kris, luhan, and Tao where injured and kidnapped by the Red Forces, effectively throwing the Tree of Life out of balance.

The rest of the members of Exo where scattered across the world by the Tree of Life so they could not be captured too. After they where scattered the Red Forces, in a fit of rage, burned the tree to the ground, effectively making Exo's powers go dormmant. As of today the members live in hiding hoping their powers will return and to once again find the three members that where taken from them.

As for the Red Forces, they kept the three members imprisoned and worked on them like guinea pigs. They performed tests upon tests on them, as well as tortured them with experiments and mind control. But a time will come soon where the team will be reunited and a chance will arrive to save them. But will they make it in time? Or will they be to late to stop the Red Forces


	2. Something Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start with,leader, Suho as he works throughout his day flying under the radar as a teacher, he remembers the night the tree was attacked, and an oddly familiar occurrence happens at the end of class.

"Mr. Kim! Mr Kim! Yangi stole my pencil again!" A voice screeched as a small child came running up to Suho. The water bender smiled softly at the small boy, and bent down to meet him as he came up.  
" Calm down Yoon, you know you shouldn't be running. " Suho spoke before looking over the child's shoulder at Yangi. "Yangi-ah why did you take his pencil?" He questioned the small girl who was looking down at the ground in shame. He stood and made his way to the guilty girl and squatted down to pull the pencil out of the girls hand. She stayed quite however, expression dripping with embarrassment . "Yangi-ah I asked you a question."  
She flinched and slowly reached out to pull on Suho's sleeve. She motioned for him to move closer. He smiled at the girls shyness and bent down to hear what she wanted to say. "I really like him. Dont tell him though he thinks girls are yucky." she whispered making a face after that.  
Suho smirked in realization and turned to her with a caring smile. "Trust me I won't tell a soul, my lips are sealed." He promised, making a zipping motion over his lips. The girl giggled and nodded before running off to play with Yoon.  
Suho stood up holding the pencil that was how long forgotten by the two kids. He smiled and put it on his desk and sat in the chair. He signed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. The laughter of the children slowly faded out as he let his memories floor in. Memories of him and his members playing and laughing in their house. Memories of them sleeping on the floor in their living room talking and kissing till Sun rise. He let the memories comfort him as his thoughts slipped to the night of the attack on the tree.  
"Hyung, why are we here again? I mean it's it's 10:00 at night I don't think anyone is going to attack at this ungodly hour" Baekhyun complained as the members of the Exo-K portion of the team walked into the the tree of life. Suho rolled his eyes and ignored the complaint pushing the large doors open to the main hall in the tree.  
"Check everywhere in the tree, I have a bad feeling about something being here." Suho ordered taking off his cloak. The others nodded before moving forward to check the tree.  
" Hyung the top floor is secure nothing is there. " Jongin reported as he teleported to Suho's side. Suho nodded and thanked the younger with a kiss to the cheek before returning his attention to the front of the tree. They stay like that in comfortable silence until Suho turns to Jongin slightly.  
"I can tell you want to ask something innie. What is it?" Suho asked the younger. Jongin looked pensive for a second before making eye contact with the leader.  
"Why did you send the M members off to the temple, won't we need them here if some one attacks?" He questioned, looking like a confused puppy. Suho resisted the urge to coo and turned back to the front.  
" I sensed something off putting with the temples energy as well as the trees, so naturally I split up the team. " Suho answered before adding, " that's a rather odd question innie, why ask such a thing? " Suho implored.  
Jongin's face flushed a little in embarrassment. "O-oh no reason I just thought the tree was a little more important than the temple if someone was to attack." Jongin stuttered looking down at his hands.  
Suho smiled and reached over to hold the hand he was playing with. "I don't want to waste all our energy on a feeling for right now. If it does turn out that one of these places is being attacked we can just have you teleport us there or them here." He explained, kissing the younger hand. Right than, Baekhyun and Chen came running up with pensive looks on their faces.  
"Hyung the tree is completely fine, we haven't found anything." Chen reported. Suho sighed and looked up at the central communications unit between MAMA and them.  
" That's troubling. " he stated rubbing his head. Baekhyun nodded and moved to look at the others, who had finished their searches and where talking at the base of the tree. "What's giving me this feeling?" He asked himself  
Suho shook his head and moved to join the others to see what they think. But just as he, Baekhyun, Chen, and Jongin got halfway to the others the doors at the front of the tree slammed open. A young girl stumbled in and fell forward. She grunted and used her hands to push her body up. She was covered in scrapes and had a large gash on her forehead.  
"The temple has fallen! The Red Forces have beaten Exo-M!" She yelled with anguish. Suho stood stock still shocked by the news.  
" Mr Kim! " Came a small voice Suho didn't reconize. He turned to the others but they where still staring in shock at the woman at the door. "Mr Kim! schools over." Came the voice again.  
Oh. That's right he isn't back at the tree, he's in school. He's in his class, away from the ones he loves. Alone. Suho opened his eyes again, not realizing he had fallen asleep. He turned to Yoon who was tugging on his sleeve.  
"Mr Kim, are you okay? Schools been over for a while now?" The younger boy asked . Suho smiled and patted the boys head as he moved to stand. He pushed the thoughts of his boyfriends to the back of his head as he moved to stretch.  
"Im fine Yoon, guess I'm just getting to old. " he answered, trying to play off the fact that he fell asleep. The younger nodded and grabbed a hold of suho's hand with a wide, toothy, smile.  
"Can you walk me to the bus Mr Kim? I don't want to get bullied again." He asked, looking up at the teacher with wide innocent eyes that reminded Suho way to much of Sehun when they all first met. The teacher cringed at the mention of the boys that bully Yoon and on occasion Yangi. The water bender nodded and moved to shut off his computer.  
As he touched his keyboard the lights started to flicker and the screen glitched. He quickly removed his hands in shock and stepped back. He looked over to the desk where he noticed that his coffee cup was moving slightly. Suddenly the earth began to shift as everything began to rock.  
Suho quickly grapped a panicked Yoon and moved to get under his desk. The sound of Yoon 's cries where blocked out by the sound of things hitting the ground and glass shattering. Suho only clutched the child harder to his chest in hopes to protect and calm him a little as a piece of roof fell in front of them.  
Just as quick as the Earthquake came, it left leaving a ringing in Suho's ears. He moved out from under the desk, carefully pulling a crying Yoon with him. Alarms and sirens could be heard all around as teachers rushed in and out of their classrooms checking on anyone left in the building. All Suho could think though, was that this didn't feel like a normal earthquake and something seemed oddly familiar about the light flickers.


	3. How long do we have to wait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we find Minseok at his job. He goes through his day at his job until closing, and than things to south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deleted itself 8 times and I've had to rewrite it a lot so sorry if there are some writing problems. but I hope you all enjoy it 💜

Minseok hated these kinds of days the most. Days where very few customers walked in,not because he wasn't making any money but because he was left with his thoughts to often. Days like these usually brought couples, looking to escape the cold, which only reminded Minseok more of the past.

Today was like any other day you could say. The customers came and went,coffee was served, people left happy. But to Minseok there where a few inconsistencies that he notice happening. Anything and normal human would easily explain away. Like how the lights would flicker intermittently throughout the day, or how the stove caught on fire even though it wasn't on, or maybe how the cash register would suddenly turn on and off for no reason. Most people would brush it off so Minseok did too. The ice bender had got himself hopeful one to many times over the five years that he has been here and didn't want to get his heart crushed again. So he acted as if everything was normal, putting on a mask as he went throughout his day till closing time.

When lock up time came around Minseok was exhausted. He took off his apron and switched into his regular cloths and moved to up his wallet. But when he looked for it in his locker it was no where to be seen. He ended up looking all around the shop until he found it laying on the front counter, but the ice bender could have sworn he left it in his locker. He pushed the thoughts away however and continued out the door to lock up.

The ice mage made his way down the street and tried to ignore the deafening silence and the fact that the street seems desolate. Minseok pulled out his phone, wanting to ignore the science and pulled up his photos. He scrolled through the pictures of him and his boyfriends smiling and laughing. Oh how he missed his boyfriends. Minseok stopped on a video of them at the beach and clicked play.

The first face he saw was Yixing, who gave a soft smile to the camera before turning it to a sleeping Suho . "Go before he wakes up." Yixing giggled. Suddenly Luhan, Baekhyun, Chen, and Tao ran into frame and grabbed the corners of Junmyeon's towel and lifted him up. The leader screeched as they carried him to the sea and through him into the water. The others ran and jumped in as well as laughter filled the air. Yixing giggled and walked the camera over to the edge of the water. His giggle was cut off however when Kris and Kai pulled Yixing into the water, effectively cutting off the video. The video ended and the phone powered down leaving Minseok to look at his own saddened expression. Oh how the Red Forces had ruined them. Apparently he had been watching the video for so long he hadn't noticed he had been crying or the fact that it had started to rain. Almost as if the weather effected his own emotions.

The ice mage signed and pulled his hood up and ran to the nearest bus stop to wait out the rain. A crack of lighting caused him to jump as the rain began to pour harder and the wind began to howl. Jeez why did the smallest things remind him of his group. He sat on the bench and pulled his jacket fighter around himself as he reached to pull out his phone once more. However another crack of lighting sounded and he jumped causing him to gasp and drop his phone. Just before it hit the ground though, it seems to float easily breaking it's fall. It was quick but noticeable. Maybe it was his boyfriends calling to him.

No he could not afford to think like that, he needs to stay strong for them. He picked up the phone and turned it on, checking for any damage before pocketing it and deciding trying to brave the storm would be better. Really he just didn't want to stop long enough for another thing to happen and remind him of his boyfriends but he'll never admit that. He dashed through the rain and down the street towards his house hoping that the door man wouldn't be to make at him for tracking rain in. 

Once he got into the building he took his shoes off because he didn't want to anger the cleaning lady but noticed something through the window across the street. He looked closer at the shop in front for the building to see a pair of glowing red eyes looking directly at him. Fear immediately pierced through him causing him to freeze instantly. Funny, he had been stared down by those eyes one to many times and had never even blinked before he attacked but now all he could do was stare back in fear. The rooms temperature needed to drop as ice began to form in Minseok's hands. Even if he was scared he would fight, nothing would stop him from making it back to his loves.

"Excuse me sir are you alright?" A voice asked out of nowhere, causing the man to jump. Minseok turned to see a man in the buildings uniform smiling at him. " Is everything thing ok young man? " he asked again. Minseok turned back to the window to find the Red eyes gone and than turned back to the man.

"Um did you see that?" He asked looking out the window again.

"I don't know what your talking about." The man said as he to looked out the window . Minseok considered maybe he was seeing things but than he looked at the man in the reflection. His smile was slowly slipping off his face and his eyes where turning red. He gasped and turned around immediately only to find the man still smiling at him. 

"Oh yeah it must be me, guess I just worked to long." Minseok laughed as he rubbed his neck. The man nodded and chuckled.

" Happens to the best of us. " the man agreed but than turned serious. "Be careful wouldn't want you to work yourself to death." He said rather ominously . Minseok nodded his head and slowly turned to the elevator.

"Yeah I'll remember that." He replied as he speed walked his way to the elevatorter. He turned back to the doors and was met with the sight of the man still smiling at him when the doors closed. He signed and leaned against the back of the elevator. He needed to get out of here. He needed to find the others, things where getting to dangerous. He pulled out his phone and pulled up every ones numbers. He has them just in case but never texts them in fear of giving away their whereabouts.

He's left them all a warning message and signed again. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He bolted to his door and walked inside to pack his bags. He needs to get out of here and to them. His phone suddenly started to go off and the lights started to flicker. He reached for the phone but stopped when the sound of pounding on the door started and the jiggling of the handle began. Damn he might be screwed. He sent one last message to the others just in case this went south and sat down his phone. He focused on his powers and let his eyes turn blue.

"If your going to attack do it!" The ice mage yelled as the door was flung open, the light bulbs shattered, and the windows blew open but nothing came except for a dark ominous laugh that he remembers all to well. He couldn't do this, he needed to get out. He grapped his bags, smashed his phone, and ran out the room and to the back stairs. 

_Hold on guys I'm on my way._


End file.
